Perdóname
by WhereDemonsHide
Summary: One-Shot. Una habitación donde se encuentra a alguien dormido, otra persona en el exterior con muchas cosas que decir, al igual que remordimiento. Erik/Charles.


_**Este fic me gustaría dedicárselo a mi Erik particular, ella sabe que la adoro muchísimo, que amo como escribe y que pienso que es una gran exagerada. Espero que te guste este One-Shot, a pesar de que deja mucho que desear. También a esa personita debo darle las gracias, por ser como es, por servirme de fuente de inspiración y por hacerme pasar unas horas inolvidables este verano, por no mencionar nuestras conversaciones telefónicas. Gracias, se te quiero.**_

**Perdóname.**

Una ventana abierta, algo normal para muchos por no decir demasiado corriente, pero una gran oportunidad para quien se encontraba al otro lado, en el exterior, empapado hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo debido a la tormenta de aquella noche, debatiéndose entre entrar o no.

Alguien que dormía, pero no plácidamente, para nada, lágrimas ocupaban el lugar de los sueños en aquella oscura habitación.

La figura del balcón se decidió finalmente, abriendo algo más la ventana para poder facilitarse la entrada. En un principio su labor era fácil, ir, entrar, comprobar que todo estaba bien y salir. No pensaba quedarse, pues no sería bienvenido, no quería decir nada, pues no había nada que decir. Cuando el primer pie se mantuvo firme en la estancia se preguntó por enésima vez qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, debía ser alguien realmente masoquista, ya que verle una vez más solo ayudaría a incrementar el vacío que tenía en el pecho al igual su sentimiento de culpabilidad, el cual crecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Por fin estaba dentro, al menos no hacía tanto frío allí como fuera. Se pasó una mano por aquellos cabellos siempre peinados a la perfección, escuchando con suma atención una respiración pausada al igual que observando a la figura recostada en la cama, se encontraba de espaldas a él, unas proporciones en su opinión perfectas recortadas por la oscuridad nocturna. De forma inconsciente desvió la mirada hacia la silla de ruedas, aquella que yacía en una esquina, su expresión se contrajo en una de profundo dolor, algo que llevaba acumulando días. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama, sus pasos eran lentos y cortos, no quería que se despertara. Pero algo había cambiado en su forma de caminar, y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta, sus pasos ya no eran tan seguros, antes podría haber pasado sobre un camino de lava ardiente con los ojos cerrados, sin vacilar ni una sola vez, porque sabía que no estaba solo… En cambio ahora… No podía asegurar lo mismo. Una vez se encontró en frente de quien dormía pareció que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, quedó totalmente paralizado ante la visión que tenía delante. Un Charles dormido, sí, pero su ceño estaba fruncido, y tenía unas grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, sabía que era de llorar, y aquella convicción se hizo aún más fuerte en cuanto vio las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado en aquel rostro a lo largo de la noche. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea ir allí, había salido una malísima idea, ahora se iba aún más dolorido, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que necesitaba verle una última vez, rememorar aquel rostro. Negó con la cabeza, reprochándose aquellos pensamientos, no era merecedor de volver a verle, no después de haberle dejado discapacitado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, tratando de guiarse por la luz de la luna. Y entonces algo cambió. Ya no era una respiración suave la que se podía apreciar, era todo lo contrario, agitada, nerviosa… Se podría decir que hasta dolorida.

-Erik. -Murmuró un confuso Charles desde su lecho, no se creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, más bien no quería creerlo. El aludido ni se inmutó, cerró los ojos con frustración y deseó que se durmiera, al igual que se maldijo por no haberse llevado el casco.

- ¿Piensas irte así sin más después de haberte tomado todas las molestias para entrar?-

- ¿Qué quieres?- Formuló la pregunta de forma tajante, no quería girarse, le atemorizaba encontrarse con unos ojos hundidos en el odio, con unas palabras reprochadoras.

- Me parece que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Pero primero, me gustaría que encendieras la luz, la verdad. Lo haría yo… -El profesor hizo una breve pausa para reírse- Pero no puedo.

Maldita sea, aquel condenado hasta se daba el lujo de poder reírse, no lo entendía, de hecho pensó que solamente quería torturarle aún más. Asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza, sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz sin necesidad de indicaciones, había entrado demasiadas veces en aquella habitación. Esta vez se demoró aún más en llegar a su destino, retrasando el encuentro todo lo posible. Pasados unos interminables segundos para Charles, no tan lentos para Erik, se hizo la luz y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el mutante más mayor se vino abajo, quería, literalmente, golpear una y otra vez a Charles por haberse permitido mostrarse así de destrozado. Aquellos ojos azules carecían completamente de jovialidad y entusiasmo y estaban rodeados por la rojez de la tristeza, el gran número de noches sin dormir, por no mencionar aquellas profundas ojeras… Su rostro parecía haber envejecido diez años en tan solo unos días, y aquella sonrisa que aparecía entre dos labios completamente secos y demacrados no era lo que se decía sincera. ¿¡Cómo diantres podía haberse descuidado así! Y lo peor era que la culpa era solamente suya.

-Oye… -Preguntó el británico con una voz sorprendentemente firme para cómo se presentaba físicamente- ¿Te importaría sentarte? No es agradable sentirse tan pequeño. –Su risa volvió a sonar, Erik bien sabía que era fingida y aun así, hizo de tripas corazón y se sentó en la colcha, próximo a aquel profesor.

- Mucho mejor, sí. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita? – Lo que Erik no sabía era que Charles había pasado aquellas noches sin dormir, no solamente llorando, sino preparando su mente para cualquier encuentro casual con el mutante aunque por dentro se sentía morir y sumamente lejos de él, y lo peor de todo, no sabía cómo evitar que un brillo de esperanza refulgiera en sus ojos.

- Ninguno en especial.

- Mientes.

- Para nada.

- ¿Tengo que hacer uso de mis poderes para saberlo, Erik? Sabes que no dudaré en usarlos.

- ¿Y aquella promesa de no husmear en mi mente sin mi permiso?

- Tú tampoco cumpliste la tuya, ¿qué más da, pues?- Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Xavier hirieron como mil cuchillos, sonaron indiferentes, tajantes, pisoteándole una vez más. Recordaba haberle prometido en uno de aquellos numerosos encuentros para sus partidas de ajedrez que le protegería, que jamás le haría daño y como bien había puntualizado aquel graduado en Oxford no la había cumplido. Al parecer algunos de aquellos sentimientos se filtraron en su rostro, pues Charles en seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su visitante.

- Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. No me adentraré en tu mente. – Una sonrisa irónica se abrió paso en el rostro de Erik, ahora era el menor quien pedía perdón, lo que le faltaba, las ganas de estrellarle contra la pared más cercana le resultaban cada vez más fuertes. Deseaba que se metiera de una maldita vez en su cabeza, que le leyera la mente, que se enterara del cúmulo de sentimientos que existía en su interior.

- ¿Te disculpas? Algo muy propio de ti Charles. Pero no, no deberías haberlo hecho. Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón.- El destinatario de aquellas palabras se encontraba ahora cabizbajo, mordiéndose con demasiada fuerza el labio inferior.

- No quiero tus disculpas. – Fue lo único que dijo. Así que no las quería… El polaco bufó exasperado, no le extrañó, no merecía su perdón.- No las quiero por el simple hecho de que no hay nada que perdonar. –Muchas habían sido las veces que Charles había conseguido sorprenderle con alguna acción o frase completamente fuera de lugar, aquella no era una excepción.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó en busca de una explicación, una salida alternativa, quería que le gritara que le odiaba, al menos así disminuiría aquel sentimiento que le asfixiaba.

- Si te refieres a lo de mis piernas no lo hiciste queriendo, Erik. En cambio, si te refieres a eso de dejarme allí, bueno, de dejarnos. –Se corrigió rápidamente, prosiguiendo con su discurso- Desde el principio sabíamos que sería así, y aun así te insistí en que te quedaras, en que trabajáramos juntos. En realidad es culpa mía. –Hablaba con un tono de voz tan bajo que le costó horrores entenderle, y cuando analizó con cuidado cada palabra no pudo más, se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, justo en frente de aquel profesor chiflado, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, entre sus mejillas, y levantó su cara, haciendo que la mirada huidiza de Charles se encontrara con la suya. No cupo en sí de su sorpresa al encontrarle llorando, con un cuerpo sacudido por algún que otro temblor por las lágrimas.

- ¡Charles! ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás diciendo! Deja de ser un maldito buenazo por una jodida vez, ¿¡crees acaso que no sé lo mal que lo estás pasando! ¡Mírate a un espejo por Dios! –Las manos del inglés se apoyaron en los hombros de Erik, alejándose de él, con unos ojos aún más enrojecidos y una mandíbula apretada, ahora realmente estaba furioso.

-¡Cállate! No sabes nada, Erik. No sabes cómo me siento… No tienes ni idea del tiempo que he empleado en hacerme a la idea de que no volverías, de que no pedirías perdón, de que me dejarías olvidarte… Imbécil. Te amaba y te amo…Y a pesar de todo, me dejaste ahí tirado en una playa, no me importa que no confiaras en los humanos, lo que más me duele, lo que realmente jamás podré perdonarte es el hecho de que no confiases en mí. –Una vez hubo terminado enterró el rostro entre las manos, deseando que se largase, ahora lo sabía todo, se reiría de él, lo sabía.

-Charles. – No hubo respuesta por su parte.

-Charles…- Volvió a repetir, esta vez tampoco se inmutó.

-Charles, mírame. No te hagas de rogar, anda.- Por fin hubo respuesta, su rostro asomó entre sus manos, mirándole tembloroso, parecía la expresión de un niño pequeño que acaba de confesar haber pegado a otro en la escuela. Extendió una mano hacia aquel niño no tan pequeño que se encontraba en frente suya, limpiando con los pulgares e infinita paciencia aquellas agrias lágrimas.

-Me llamas imbécil, cuando deberías mirarte a ti. ¿Sabes acaso cómo me siento yo? No, ¿verdad? El único problema fue que nuestras ideas eran demasiado diferentes, llegado su momento era hora de que tomaran caminos diferentes. Tampoco sabes hasta qué punto he confiado en ti, hasta qué punto he luchado por tenerte a mi lado, hasta qué punto he deseado que dijeras que me amabas porque es igual por mi parte. – La expresión de Charles era una mezcla de miedo, incomprensión y una oculta felicidad, algo que conmovió aún más a Erik, quien por miedo a escuchar o decir más palabras hirientes volvió a tomar aquel dulce rostro entre sus manos, chocando unos labios contra otros. Movió los suyos con suma lentitud sobre los del profesor, no quería destrozarlos aún más, y entonces Xavier reaccionó, rodeó aquel cuello cubierto con sus brazos, siguiendo aquel beso con aún más fuerzas que Erik, su corazón latía contra su pecho con bastante intensidad, formando una melodía monótona en su interior. Cuando sintieron que el oxígeno les faltaba a ambos se separaron, Charles le miraba expectante, con aquel brillo reluciendo de nuevo en aquel océano que poseía como ojos, mientras que Erik había enarcado una ceja, sonriendo levemente pero de forma sincera.

-Ahora no me digas que tienes que irte, por favor. –Rogó el que se encontraba en la cama con un doloroso tono de súplica- Quédate al menos esta noche conmigo, amanece conmigo… Y entonces serás libre de marchar.

-No pensaba hacerlo de todas maneras, profesor. –Comentó con cierta sorna, aproximándose una vez más a aquellas facciones repletas de una nueva felicidad.- Pero eres consciente de que la próxima vez que nos veamos será como enemigos… -El menor asintió, mordiéndose ahora el labio superior. No había más que hablar, pues. El polaco caminó, ahora con grandes zancadas hacia el otro lado de la cama, quitándose los zapatos, dejándolos al pie de ésta. Una vez dentro de las sábanas rodeó la cintura de aquel anhelado hombre, dándole un sonoro beso en la comisura del labio.

- Te amo, rata de laboratorio. –El aludido rió ante aquel comentario.

- Lo sé. –Murmuró antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por unos labios, una boca ansiosa de la suya, impaciente por consumir todas las horas que se había detenido en pensar en Charles, en cómo sería estar con él, en su misma habitación, en su misma cama. Por fin lo sabía, y le encantaba.

Desde entonces aquellas horas que precedieron a la separación más dolorosa que ambos vivieron se convirtieron en las más recordadas, las más felices, y las que siempre desearon que volvieran a repetirse.


End file.
